Zakoror
Zakoror (ザッコーロー, Zakkōrō) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. ''He is the gloomy, geeky, gothic '''Corporal' (伍長 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corporal Gochō]) of the Nikiki Platoon. Character Zakoror is a gothic Keronian who was housed to be a shy, timid boy. He sees everything neutral and doesn't really care about stuff that happens. He has a dark and creepy nature. He is a master hacker, computer geek, and a level 85 Blacksmith. He usually spends all day on the computer. Statistics Zakoror is allergic to sunlight, puppies, rainbows, buttercups, laughing, tinfoil, paper back books, envelopes, etc. His blood type is O- Appearance Zakoror has dark grey skin, grey belly and mouth, and wears a dark purple helmet. His face is gloomy with dark purple face paint and dark purple eye shadow. On his left arm has a dark purple spiral tattoo and on his right arm he wears a long glove. He has a small brown belt with a little pouch where he holds his hacking devices. Large orange and green knobs on his ears let him sense signals in the air and let him transceive them with his brain. He can search for signals by switching the knobs, like a radio. History Zakoror was put in the Keronian army because of his technopak skills. He was discovered after entirely crashing the Keronian WoWC system because a player called him a "N00b". After he and his platoon crashed on Earth, he was housed in a shy, timid boy's house where he teaches him to over come his shyness and make more freinds. Childhood Zakoror was gloomy and goth like even as a baby. As a child, Zakoror had a lot of friends surprisingly. But he had mixed feelings for all of them. He spent all his days surfing the Internet and playing MMORPGs. When he was little, he acedently poked his right eye with a pencil and had to wear an eye patch, but then he out grew his bangs to cover his eye so he wouldn't need the eyepatch. He still has large bangs covering his right eye even though his eye is now fully healed. He also grew up with buck teeth, which he filled down as a teenager so he could have fangs. (But of course, his buck teath were in the middle of his mouth, so all he had was one pointy tooth in the middle of his mouth XD) His tail also somehow got caught on a food prossesor and, well, you can figure out the rest. In elementary school, he made a close friendship with Zakoror, even though he was a grade below him, and they became friends up until collage, were Dononon left to become a doctor and Zakoror went into a school for videogame designers. Relationships Jiroro: He has neutral feeling over Jiroro Nikiki: He has neutral feeling over Nikiki Gartete: He has neutral feeling over Gartete Dononon: He has neutral feeling over Dononon. Although he seems to have a better freindship with him over the other members. Abilities Zakoror is an extremely good hacker and technopak. He can listen to radio signals with his knobs on his ears via satellite. He is also very good at deleting great amounts of data in a short amount of time and retreiving lost data just as fast. Dark Pulse After 18 years of being alone in the darkness surounded by static electricity, (with the help of 1400 gigabyte handheld reciever) he can create an energy blast of pure electricity which can stun and electricute enemies. But it takes alot of time to charge, and uses alot of his energy. Strengths The longer he spends playing on the computer and in the darkness, the more stronger he'll get on his technopak skills. Weaknesses Zakoror is allergic to sunlight, puppies, rainbows, buttercups, laughing, tinfoil, paper back books, envelopes, basically, everything but technology, except killer robots, can hurt him. See also *Nikiki Platoon External links Creator's Deviantart page Category:Characters Category:Keronians